mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Helaku
Helaku is a minor character featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption part III The New Life. Info Helaku is a Native American and a member of Indian Gang. Interactions Revolver Helaku never actually makes an appearance during the Single Player campaign. However, Landon Ricketts will take on many of his warriors during the mission Indian Hills, where they attempt to stop him from escaping the canyon. Once the mission is completed, the player will receive a bounty reward for Helaku, despite him never actually having been killed. Showdown Mode Helaku is available to play as in Showdown mode once the player has unlocked him. He uses a bow and arrow as his primary weapon. The New Life Helaku can be seen during the mission "Great Men Don't Always Get Da Reward", where he executes Baxter Deoton before other indians rush out of the bank. He is then seen holding some civilians hostage in one of the rooms on the first floor of the bank. He is also encountered during the mission "At Home With Dutch", where he is acting as a scout for Indian's Gang and is killed. During "For Purely Scientific Purposes", he will participate in the meeting at Tanner's Reach with other members of his gang. In "And U Will Know The Truth", he will detonate explosives which topple the armored truck carrying Marston, which leads to the mission "And The Truth Will Set Ya Free", where Helaku can be seen along with other gang members fighting Marston and his allies, though is killed by Marston by throwing a knife into his neck. Quotes }} }} }} when Marston interrupts a wagon robbery}} }} Multiplayer Quotes *''"I kill white men for the Indians who starved, 'cause of that damn beef treaty."'' *''"Reckon, I'd better get a man from the FBI of Indian Killers to hang from a tree today."'' *''"I'm gonna hurt ya, the same way white men hurt Indians in Old West."'' *''"Ain't no friendly Indians nowhere, there's just angry Indians who kill. :)"'' *''"A Mayor man said I looked like a crazy Indian once; I killed him."'' *''"I wanna have my own wounded knee here, killing mayor's men."'' *''"Ain't nothing better, than killing damn Indian agents one by one, slowly..."'' *''"You wanna see my rain dance? It's gonna hurt."'' *''"I'm gonna destroy the damn Mayor, before they get all the Indians."'' *''"I'd rather use my bare hands, than use a Revolver; the Mayor's men use that gun."'' Journal Entry I guess that Indians are like everyone else, some are honest, some are not. Helaku is in the past: with other members of the gang of the Indian's Gang, Agustin Allende helped evacuate Bear Mountains and the surrounding area. Thats though, very though. Trivia *His name is of Native American origin; in this culture, Helaku means "Full of Sun". *Before the release of the game, he, Hassun, Enepay, Kosumi, and Chief Mangan were meant to be bounty targets but were scrapped before the game was available to the public. *During the "Great Men Are Don't Always get Rewarded" it is possible to stop the execution of Baxter Deoton by killing Helaku first. Once Helaku is dead, Baxter will flee before the other thugs exit the bank. Gallery Scout_Helaku.png|Helaku with binoculars. Playable_skin_Helaku.png|Playable skin Helaku. Wanted_helaku.png|Helaku's wanted poster. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Natives Category:RDR